Smores, Singing, and Sticky Situations
by Writtentoberead
Summary: The glee club gets together for a bonfire at Santana's house. Plenty of Brittana fluff.


A*N - A lovely person decided to cure me of my boredom and asked if I could write a story. The prompt was marshmallows so this is it!

* * *

><p>Brittany made her do it. That explains why all of the current glee club members were in Santana's backyard, surrounding a small fire pit. The pit was created without parental consent by her older cousin and brother during a night of heavy drinking. Since her brother has since moved away, effectively lessening the visits of her cousin, the pit has been used only by Santana and usually it was used to destroy evidence of any wrongdoings.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany had gotten the idea of a club bonfire on the girls' movie night. She had brought over <em>Fired Up<em>, which Santana had to laugh at because it seemed Brittany's favorite movies were either Disney, animation, or cheerleading. It was a funny movie and Santana liked it well enough, but she hadn't seen this coming.

They were cuddled together on Santana's bed, all tangled limbs and lightly grazing fingers. That was when the beach fire scene came up. Brittany squealed in joy, prattling on about smores and hotdogs and singing camp songs. When the blonde turned to her girlfriend with shining eyes and the same look she had whenever she thought of a "great idea," Santana knew she was a goner.

"Saaan! Can we please have a bonfire?"

Santana agreed immediately, already thinking about cuddling Brittany close in the privacy of her backyard with just the fire around them. She would bring a blanket so they could still cover up just in case they wanted to-

"Great! We can tell the glee club tomorrow and we'll do it on Friday!"

"Woah. Hold up. When did the glee club get invited?"

"Well I asked you if I could invite them right after I asked if we could have the fire and you kept shaking your head yes."

'_Damn my wandering mind' _though Santana. "Pretty please Santana! I'll do whatever you want!" Brittany put on her best pout, the one she knew her girlfriend could not resist. Just to be sure, she leaned up and started kissing and nibbling at the darker girl's neck.

"O-okay." Santana let out with a shaky breath. Damn, her girl was good.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana was dragged around the school to each of the gleeks to invite them to her house. Brittany had made her do the actual inviting and she received a kiss for each time she managed to be nice. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.<p>

Rachel had given her a lecture on fire safety so thorough that Smokey the bear would have been proud. Finn had asked if he could bring stuff for smores but Brittany volunteered Santana, who was holding back a retort about his puffy vests being similar to the marshmallows, to buy it instead. Mike, Tina, and Artie all politely agreed, more for Brittany's happiness than actually wanting to go. Mercedes and Sam agreed, glad to show off a little now that they were officially a couple. Quinn, Puck, and Lauren agreed and had given Santana various indicators that she was whipped. Finally, Kurt agreed and immediately texted the absent Blaine that there was cause for new outfits.

After that was over, Santana wasn't in the best mood. Brittany was proud of her girlfriend and quickly picked up her mood with a reservation for two in the janitor's closet.

When school was done, the two girls drove to the store to get various snacks and drinks for Friday. They drove to some dirty farm where a creepy guy was selling firewood. Santana forced Brittany to stay in the car during that visit, even though the blonde protested with the reason of needing to see the farm animals. The day ended with a quick trip to a small petting zoo because Brittany wouldn't talk to Santana until she was able to see her animals. As cute as angry Brittany was, Santana wanted some lovin' and cuddlin' tonight.

* * *

><p>Friday came too early for Santana's liking and the school day was practically a blur filled with boring classes and Brittany singing Rebecca Black. Soon enough, glee clubbers were arriving at Santana's house. A whole night for a gleek bonfire was not Santana's idea of a good time unless it possibly involved throwing Rachel into the fire. Puck had volunteered to start the fire, claiming it was a specialty of his. He pulled Lauren outside with him so he could show her his skills. Rachel had followed them to be sure safety guidelines were properly used. Quinn, Mike, Tina, and Artie followed them outside, secretly hoping to watch Puck fail. Finn was already poking around for something to eat before Santana shooed him outside. Kurt and Blaine were arriving late for some unknown circumstance. Mercedes and Sam were finishing a dinner date before coming over.<p>

Once everybody present was outside, Santana felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her. She was facing the counter trying to get the many marshmallows into a large bowl. A hand snuck out and stole one. Before she could shout out anything, Brittany had brought it up to her mouth and she ate it. The blonde kissed her puffed out, marshmallow filled cheek.

"Thank you for doing this, San. I love you!" Brittany said while nuzzling her nose into the soft skin of Santana's neck.

Santana chewed on the fluffy treat, trying to quickly finish it and reply back. Before it could happen, she was interrupted by a certain fashionable teenager.

"Young love!"

Brittany whipped around to see who was talking. "Kurt! Blaine! Hi!"

"Hello Brittany, Satan." Kurt laughed when Santana turned around, still trying to finish the white fluffy demon preventing her from coherent speech.

"Brittany, why does Santana look like a chipmunk right now?" Blaine asked.

"I think she looks pretty. I love chipmunks, they're cute and fluffy but they will bite you if you try to catch them."

"I meant, why is one of her cheeks puffed out? She hasn't said an insult yet so I'm a little concerned."

"Oh, she's eating a marshmallow!" As if on cue, Santana swallowed.

"Damn. That thing was chewy!"

"Ladies, how about we go outside?" Kurt grabbed the graham crackers. Blaine followed, grabbing the cooler filled with drinks. Santana laughed as she watched Brittany grab the bowl of marshmallows and shove three into her mouth with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed the chocolate and followed them outside.

A fire was burning, but it turns out Quinn was the one to start it. This explained Puck in the corner pouting with Lauren next to him, eyeing the incoming treats. Sam and Mercedes had apparently shown up while the girls were in the house as the blonde boy was talking to Mike about video games while their girlfriends were talking about clothes. Quickly joining the latter, Kurt and Blaine jumped into the conversation. Finn and Artie were trying to find sticks in the few bushes and trees in the backyard while being supervised by Rachel. Santana put down the chocolate and ran quickly back inside.

She came out with a few blankets, saving her favorite for herself and Brittany. She had also grabbed a few bonfire swords specifically made for this kind of thing and gave one to Brittany before setting the rest down. Everybody was a little amused by the frustration Rachel was causing the boys who were scouring for sticks so nobody told them of the utensils.

"San, grab me some marshmallows!"

Santana eyed the fluffy objects like they were infected but grabbed a few and brought them over to her girlfriend. She scooted in behind Brittany, who snuggled back into Santana, and threw the blanket over them. They were close enough to the fire so the blonde could roast her treats but far enough so they wouldn't get too hot with the blanket.

The Latina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and watched her favorite pair of blue eyes dart around to everybody. Most people were laughing and having a good time. They were all pretty much carefree at the moment and for once didn't have much drama going on.

"Having fun?"

Brittany shivered at the sudden soft voice in her ear and nodded in response.

"I meant to reply to you earlier but my mouth was kind of full. I wanted to say-"

Santana was cut off by a loud scream. Fearing the worst, she quickly glanced up and tried to find the source of the commotion. It was Rachel Berry herself. The tiny teenager had found out about the safe swords and abandoned stick searching as did the boys. It was one of the swords she was currently holding. On the end, was a flaming marshmallow.

"Fire!"

"Rachel calm down!" Quinn said.

Rachel didn't listen. She stood up and brought the marshmallow to her lips, trying to blow out the small flames that engulfed it. When that didn't work, she simply whipped the treat up and down as everybody watched on in horror. As expected, the marshmallow ended up flying through the air. It landed right on Finn's vest. Santana had to stifle her laugh at the irony, feeling like the world was giving her a break for not saying the vest/marshmallow comment earlier this week.

"Finn! I'm sorry." Rachel immediately started towards the tall boy.

"No! I'm fine, Rachel. Just stay back with that thing, ok?" Finn tried to wipe off the gooey burnt treat, only causing it to spread around.

"Come with me, you oaf." Quinn grabbed the boy and dragged him towards the house, hoping to use the kitchen sink to prevent more damage to the hideous vest.

"I'll help!" Rachel jogged after them.

As soon as they were inside, the rest of the club burst out into laughter.

"I think that marshmallow improved the look of that vest!" Mercedes managed to get out around her giggling.

"I've tried to help him but he refuses!" said an exasperated Kurt. Blaine gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

Soon enough the three came back outside. Everybody tried to quiet their giggles. Finn had came out vest-less, carrying what looked like crumpled up cloth. He sat back down as did Quinn, who was trying to stop herself from joining in the quiet chuckles. Rachel wanted to take everybody's mind off of her embarrassing moment, so she suggested singing. Brittany clapped in response and suggested "My Headband" but was quickly rejected by almost everybody else.

"I'll sing it for you later tonight." whispered Santana, relieved when a smile reappeared on the frowning face of Brittany.

"I've got my guitar in my truck. I'll go get it." Puck offered. He had lightened up after only a short time of sulking. Sam also offered to get his, blushing a little when Mercedes confirmed his guitar being with since he had used it serenade her earlier tonight.

Everybody sat and waited while the two boys jogged back to the front of the house. Santana squeezed Brittany in a tight hug, who responded by turning her head for a kiss. The brunette smiled, tasting smores in her lovers mouth. When she pulled away, she noticed that the blonde had some marshmallow goo on her nose. She leaned forward and quickly licked it off, earning a scrunched up face from the blonde.

"What was that for?"

"You had marshmallow on your nose, B."

"Oh, how did it get there?"

"I have no idea. Can I finish what I wanted to say before?"

"Su-"

Once again, the conversation was interrupted. This time it was because of various cheers of joy at the appearance of two guitar hauling teenage boys. Brittany was easily distracted with helping to decide what song should be sung first.

Santana sighed in frustration. Looks like she would have to wait.

The group first sang Brittany's second suggestion of the night. "Friday." The Latina would have been more angry about this, seeing as she heard it nonstop already from the blonde today, if she didn't have that same blonde bouncing in her lap as she danced along.

Next the boys sang Fat Bottomed Girls, which Lauren had grown to like now. Rachel threw out an offer of singing whatever solo anybody asked but was shot down. A new rule was made that the song had to be sung by at least three people. This caused her to look to Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes who agreed to join her in a rendition of "Seasons of Love."

Brittany had leaned her head back onto Santana's shoulder during the song and Santana had slowly swayed them to the beat. She was about to lean down and whisper what she wanted to say all night when a cell phone rang out, effectively halting all singing and potential conversations.

Kurt apologized and fished his phone out of his pocket.

After a short conversation, he hung up.

"That was my father. Finn and I are supposed to be getting home now."

Other glee members looked at their phones, realizing it was getting to be late already.

"I guess time flies when you're having fun." Mercedes said.

"Want to go home?" Sam asked.

Everybody else agreed that they should start heading home, too. A few people offered to help Santana clean up but she refused, just wanting to be alone with her girl.

Brittany gave everybody good-bye hugs and thanked them for coming. Santana gave small nods and a quick hug to Quinn.

Everybody walked to their cars in somewhat of a group, leaving the two girls behind.

"San?"

"Yes, B?" Santana was ready to tell her girlfriend what she had been itching to say for awhile now.

"I have to pee." Brittany looked apologetic.

"So go!" Santana chuckled a little bit, adoring her girlfriend's silliness.

"You won't be mad? I know you want to talk."

"We have all night."

Brittany gave her a quick peck on the cheek before sprinting to the house. Santana took her absence as an opportunity to gather all of the blankets left behind. She made a small makeshift bed so they could be more comfortable. Right before she settled into the spot she made, Santana dragged the marshmallows over to her. Grabbing a sword, she stabbed a large one and pushed it into the flames. It quickly turned a toasted brown color and she brought it up to her mouth. Just as the treat entered her mouth, Brittany came running back to her.

"Alright, I'm done! Now what did you want to say to me, San?"

Santana looked at her with wide eyes. Her mouth was pretty much glued shut from the sticky treat. Once again, she worked as fast as she could to swallow it. Brittany watched for a short while, laughing at her girlfriend's antics. She looked up and noticed the bright stars that were usually hard to see in Lima. Excited, the blonde pointed up.

"Look San! Stars! They're so pretty…"

Santana saw her girlfriend's attention slipping away. Before she fully swallowed the marshmallow currently in her mouth, she tried to get her words out.

"I lumph foo."

Brittany snapped her head back to look at Santana.

"What?"

Santana chewed and swallowed a little bit more. Unfortunately, some was still left behind.

"I lob ew."

"Come again?"

Finally, she swallowed everything. She took a big breath and practically shouted out what she had been trying to say all night.

"I love you!"

Brittany gasped at the volume of Santana's yell. Once the shock quickly passed, she flashed a huge grin before tackling the brunette back into the blankets that were carefully laid out. The blonde kissed Santana passionately and then pulled back. Groaning at the loss, brown eyes opened to search for beautiful blue ones.

"You know, this is kind of romantic." Brittany stated.

Santana nodded her agreement, still a little breathless from the intense kiss they had just shared.

Brittany snuggled in close to Santana and pulled a blanket over them. She sighed, content with how the night with the glee club went. The two cuddled for a little bit before Brittany quickly sat up.

"I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Santana asked, confused.

Brittany had a mischievous look in her eyes and she leaned over to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "I said I'd do whatever you want. What do you want me to do, San?"

Santana smirked before throwing the blanket completely over them. Maybe this night wasn't all bad…


End file.
